Season Four (Post Season 3)
Please keep in mind that this fiction is completely independent from the actual Season 4 of The Vampire Diaries. The story continues the events of , and ignores everything that's happened after that. Feel free to write comments, discuss, and make criticism, but please be constructive rather than destructive. Inappropriate and offensive comments will be deleted. ---- The 4th season consists of 22 episodes. Slogan is Will They Survive This Time. Season Summary Season 4 starts right after the events of . Elena has hard times to adjust her new self, despite Stefan and Damon's huge efforts to help her. Caroline learns that Tyler is still alive, unaware that it's actually Klaus. They eventually decide to leave town, but when new people arrive to town, both will have reasons to stay. Bonnie starts losing herself into dark magic, and her friends start to fear what she is capable of. Finally when a new group of people arrives, the gang will be drawn into a battle that will determine the fate of everyone. The series stars as Elena Gilbert, as Stefan Salvatore, as Damon Salvatore, as Caroline Forbes, as Bonnie Bennett, as Matt Donovan, and as Klaus. , , and are reduced to recurring cast, and is upgraded to main cast as Meredith Fell. In addition, joins the main cast as June Flemming, Elena's cousin. Chapters *Chapter I: The Newborn Chapter: (Ep. 401 - 406) This chapter focuses on the struggles of a newly turned Elena who loses control. Her actions eventually ignites a fight that could be destructive for the whole town. Other vampires do their best to stop her, but the originals are determined to end this fight for good. **The main antagonists of this chapter are Elena and The Originals. *Chapter II: The Angels Chapter: (Ep. 407 - 412) This chapter focuses on the arrival of a group of new species, consists of Meredith and others like her. But with their arrival, they also bring an information that will force our gang to join a battle that has been continuing for decades. **The main antagonists of this chapter are the pure blood angels. *Chapter III: The Kitsune Chapter: (Ep. 413 - 422) This chapter focuses on the return of pure blood Angels, and the impact of the information they bring with them. After the truth is revealed, pure bloods and half bloods join their forces to help Mystic Falls residents evade the greatest danger the town ever had. **The main antagonists of this chapter are kitsune and phantoms. Episodes List Characters Main characters * as Elena Gilbert * as Stefan Salvatore * as Damon Salvatore * as Caroline Forbes * as Bonnie Bennett * as Matt Donovan * as Niklaus Mikaelson * as Meredith Fell * as June Flemming Recurring characters * as Jeremy Gilbert *__________ as Ivan Wilson * as Aiden Carson * as Rebekah Mikaelson * as Elijah Mikaelson * as Kol Mikaelson * as Esther * as Sue Carson * as Antonio Wilder * as Mr. Wilder * as Sam * as Carol Lockwood * as Elizabeth Forbes * as Gary * as Christian Fell * as Stephan * as Natalie *__________ as Nick * as Brigitte * as Ashley *__________ as Arnold * as David * as Amy *__________ as Peter * as Jessica *__________ as Thom * as Misao Guest Characters * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as Character Appearances Trivia & Notes *The love story will be put in the background, and there will be more focus on the action. *This is the only season plays only 1 character. *Klaus will not turn back to his own body any time soon. That is why is cast as Klaus. *Episode 3 Hell Hath No Fury marks the last appearance of the originals except Klaus. *After episode 4, there is a time jump of a couple of months. Episode 5 starts one month before the graduation. *Episode 5 The Match is the first episode to feature June Flemming. *The half-blood angels team would originally consist of 15 people. But due to the difficulties of writing, the number is reduced to 9. Written out angels are Valerie, Emma, Marco, Dean, Kacey, and Mindy. *Misao is the 5th character who has an episode named after them. *Episode 22 Misao is the first episode not to feature Elena Gilbert. Category:Post Season 3 Category:Seasons Category:Post Season 3 Seasons Category:Season 4